The present disclosure relates to a disposable defibrillation/pacing electrode. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrode with which low impedance connectivity can be achieved with the surface of the skin.
Automatic external defibrillators normally include disposable electrodes that are used to deliver electrical shocks to a patient. Normally, these electrodes are applied to defibrillate the patient or to provide for external pacing of the patient""s heart.
The electrodes typically comprise a plastic disc that includes a conductive layer that distributes the current transmitted to the electrode by the defibrillator. Conventionally, such electrodes further include a layer of adhesive material that is used to adhere the electrode to the patient""s chest prior to and during delivery of the shocks. The adhesive material typically comprises a solid gel material that contains ionic compounds which increase the material""s electrical conductivity to provide a low resistance path for current to flow to the patient""s chest.
As known in the art, electrodes used with automatic external defibrillators often are stored for relatively long periods of time until needed. During this time, the adhesive material can become desiccated. This desiccation decreases the effectiveness of the material in that it lowers the material""s conductivity, which in turn raises the impedance at the contact area between the electrode and the skin. This increased impedance results in less current reaching the patient""s heart. Due to the problem of desiccation, the adhesive material normally is covered with a removable backing that reduces the material""s exposure to air. Despite the provision of such backings, however, conventional adhesive materials still tend to dry out.
From the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a disposable electrode that overcomes the effects of adhesive material desiccation to ensure low impedance contact between the electrode and skin.
The present disclosure relates to a defibrillation/pacing electrode that comprises an electrode body, a conductor element, and an adhesive layer. When the electrode is in use, electrically conductive gel can be placed between the electrode and the patient""s skin to form low impedance contact therebetween. In one embodiment, the electrically conductive gel is contained within a reservoir provided on the body, wherein the electrically conductive gel can be delivered from the reservoir to a patient""s skin. In another embodiment, the electrically conductive gel is delivered to the skin through a valve mounted on the top surface of the body. In a further embodiment, the electrically conductive gel is supplied by a plurality of rupturable capsules that are impregnated within the adhesive layer.